Souvenir
by Lena Malhya
Summary: Défi du poney, l'histoire de Ush un gobelin de la Moria pas comme les autres...


**Souvenir**

Depuis que la Moria avait sombré dans les ténèbres, des milliers de gobelins parcouraient toutes ses galeries, aucune n'échappait à leur vigilance. Les nains ne purent se cacher pour éviter la mort. Le noir véritable était de retour, sans obstacle pour le contrer, plus puissant que jamais.

Dans cette obscurité habitait des gobelins assez particuliers. A cause des galeries étroites, ils se tenaient toujours courbés. Ils se déplaçaient aussi bien avec leurs mains qu'avec leurs pieds, en crabe comme une araignée. A force d'obscurité et d'enfermement, ces gobelins se comportaient de plus en plus comme des animaux. Leur intelligence déjà sommaire, ne leur permettait que de communiquer vaguement entre eux.

Ush appartenait à cette race d'orc. Son aspect physique était commun pour une créature sombre. Il était assez petit, difforme avec une peau sombre et sale. Une énorme cicatrice lui barrait le visage de part en part. Si le regard s'attardait dessus, il était possible d'apercevoir l'os du nez.

Comme tous ses compagnons, Ush sommeillait dans la terre depuis des milliers d'années avant que les nains ne viennent le réveiller. Il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de la guerre qui suivit. Il tuait tout ce qui se présentait devant lui, ami ou ennemi. Quand il n'eut plus la force de tenir son arme, il resta avec un groupe de gobelins. Ensemble, ils purent trouver de la nourriture plus facilement. Survivre dans la grande Moria devenait de plus en plus difficile. Toutes les denrées des nains avaient été pillées, les rats commençaient à disparaître. Il ne restait plus que le cannibalisme au gobelin pour éviter l'extermination. Pour chasser, Ush restait le plus souvent avec les trois mêmes orcs. Ils étaient plus grands que la norme et assez habiles dans le maniement des armes. Ils rataient rarement leurs proies jusqu'au moment où ils ont été eux-mêmes des cibles. Un groupe orcs mieux armé, plus nombreux leur avait tendu un piège.

A ce moment, la vie d'Ush allait être complètement bouleversée. Lui et un autre gobelin réchappèrent miraculeusement à cette attaque. Ush regardait les orcs s'entretuer avec une étrange lassitude. Il ne voulait plus se battre, son seul désir était d'être loin d'ici. Ainsi, il gratta frénétiquement la paroi à la recherche d'une issue. Quand la mêlée arrivât sur lui, il découvrit à temps une légère entaille dans la roche pour s'enfuir. Sans plus attendre, il sauta dedans et courut a perdre haleine dans l'étroit passage. Un gobelin le vit entrer dans le mur, il le suivit sans hésiter dedans.

Après des heures de courses dans les méandres de la Moria, Ush et son poursuivant déboulèrent dans une grotte. Le passage qu'ils avaient emprunté se terminait ici. Cette cavité était assez spacieuse. Les deux gobelins pouvaient se redresser sans risquer de toucher le plafond. Les parois étaient lisses et humides sans entailles. Sauf dans la voûte, une fissure large d'une main laissait passer un peu de lumière. Elle était très diffuse, seul un gobelin pouvait s'en contenter pour voir.

Ush décida de visiter la grotte mais dix pas suffirent pour en faire le tour. En revenant vers le passage, il remarqua l'autre gobelin. Automatiquement, il leva son arme en attendant son attaque. Mais, ce gobelin ne bougea point, il resta immobile à l'entrée de la grotte. Etrangement, ils se fixèrent intensément un long moment sans que rien ne se passe. Ush remarqua qu'ils avaient la même peau grise, sale, trouée. Le gobelin qu'Ush avait devant les yeux était plus grand que lui. Il se tenait droit, fermement sur ses jambes. Son visage avait des traits plus réguliers que lui et aucune importante cicatrice ne le déformait. Dans la pénombre de la grotte, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur troublante. Ush baissa doucement son épée et s'avança légèrement pour mieux examiner son regard. Pour la première fois depuis des milliers d'années, il vit autre chose que de la haine dans le regard de ce compagnon. Chez ce gobelin, il distingua de la compréhension, presque de l'amitié. Son regard le paralysa, Ush sentait sa gorge se nouer. Ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes tremblèrent d'abord légèrement. Une émotion qu'il avait reniée depuis trop de temps refaisait surface. Il avait vécu trop de peine, de deuil, de torture pour pouvoir ressentir des émotions aujourd'hui. Il savait qu'il était un monstre et qu'il le resterait.

La lumière déjà faible dans la grotte ne cessait de décroitre. Loin au-dessus d'eux, les étoiles envahissaient le ciel. Malgré ses yeux de gobelins, Ush avait de plus en plus de mal à distinguer les yeux de son compagnon. Le noir allait être bientôt sur eux, ils seraient alors aveugles. Plus aucune compréhension, plus aucun amour ne serait possible. Ce serait la fin.

Puis ce fut le noir.

Les deux gobelins s'effondrèrent simultanément. Ush cru être mort aussi. Pour la première fois le silence et l'obscurité l'oppressèrent. Il était de nouveau dans la terre, il devrait encore attendre des milliers d'années pour qu'on le réveille. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit un point blanc se diriger vers lui. Il senti en même temps une grande fraicheur l'envahir. Cette chose blanche était d'une finesse extrême. Ush l'avait déjà vu mais dans un temps tellement éloigné. Il fouilla dans sa vieille mémoire.

Soudainement, il vit une femme courir au milieu de cette blancheur. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, elle riait et elle le regardait avec douceur. Il l'aimait. Puis il se souvint, ce blanc c'était de la neige. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa femme, il était encore un elfe.

Le flocon finit sa course sur sa joue. Ush le sentait fondre sur sa joue, à moins qu'il n'ait versé une larme ?

**Voilà mes contraintes pour le défi:**

**Personnage : Les serviteurs du mal**

**Lieu : La Moria**

**Contrainte factuelle : La mort d'un personnage**

**Contrainte temporelle : Hiver, minuit**

**Elément mystère : Mélancolie**


End file.
